In radio frequency communications systems signals that are transmitted between a transmitter and a receiver may be deteriorated or lost due to multi-path fading or shadowing. The signals propagate from the transmitter to the individual antennas via different transmission channels. Interference and noise may occur during signal transmission, propagation through those different transmission channels, and reception. Sources of interference are, for example:                Adjacent channel interference (ACI): Signals on adjacent carrier frequencies may leak into the receive signal band.        Co-channel interference (CCI) or inter-cell interference: Signals different from the useful signal, sent by other remote base stations transmitting on the same carrier frequency, may interfere with the useful signal.        Multi-path interference or intra-cell interference: As the useful signal may be propagating through different physical paths, copies of the useful signal may be received arriving with different delays at the receiver due to the different lengths of the different transmission paths.        